Nuevo Sentimiento
by BlueHylian
Summary: Algo nuevo habían sentido, un nuevo sentimiento que no sabían que era, pero algo si sabía... De que se repetía... Se repetía.  TrunksXGoten. Truten. Yaoi.


**¡Hola Gente! Bueno, aquí estoy yo, estrenándome en Dragon Ball Fandom con este fic Truten. No se ustedes, pero yo creo que debería haber más Truten. Así que aquí hice este fic para las fans (Y los fans ¿Por qué no?) del Truten y de Dragon Ball. Espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejarme sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas *risas*, lo que quieran, pero no sean tan duros ¿si? **

**Disclaimer:****  
><strong>_Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi héroe Akira Toriyama ¡Alabado seas tú!_

**Advertencias:****  
><strong>_Yaoi, Truten. ¿Viñeta? .Las oraciones en cursivas en la historia son pensamientos._

**Summary: **Algo_ nuevo habían sentido, no sabían que era, pero algo si sabía... De que se repetía... Se repetía._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nuevo sentimiento.<span>**

Y allí estaban ellos, en posición de pelea, separados por dos metros de distancia con sus miradas llenas de un sólo deseo que ambos siempre anhelaban cuando iban a entrenar... _Ganar..._ Si, ganar era lo _único_ que a los dos apasionaba y es que el concepto de pelear para ellos no era como el que tenían sus padres, el cual era superarse siempre. No, el de ellos era divertirse, entrenar, pero sobre todo... _Ganar_. Siempre les gustaba mostrar su fuerza, saber cuanto habían mejorado y por sobretodo demostrar quien era el mejor. El pequeño Goten ponía todos sus esfuerzos al pelear contra su mejor amigo mientras que él, Trunks Briefs; sólo usaba la mitad de su fuerza, pues a diferencia de Goten, su padre lo había entrenado desde que era mucho más pequeño que ahora y el sabía varias cosas que Goten no, por la falta de entrenamientos (-Y ausencia del padre-)

_¡PUM!_

- ¡Auch! -El pelinegro había sido arrojado contra un árbol por el ojiazul, que sólo se limitó a soltar una de sus risitas arrogantes. Típico de él y su padre.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no me podrías sobrepasar -Dijo él, sacudiendo sus manos como si se las hubiera ensuciado con polvo. Goten caminaba hacia él con las mejillas infladas por el enojo. Había perdido y no era la primera, ni segunda, ni tercera vez que lo hacía.

- ¡No es justo! Siempre me ganas... ¡Tu estas haciendo algo! - Exclamó sulfurado, señalando a Trunks como si fuera el culpable de su perdida.

- ¡Oye! -La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño y quitando su mano de su cara- ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan débil!

- ¡Yo no soy débil! -Refutó Goten, apretando los puños.

- ¿Entonces por qué nunca me ganas? -Preguntó con un tono de arrogancia en su voz. Goten bajó la cabeza y Trunks notó que su mejor amigo había empezado a llorar- ¿Go Goten? No, no llores, yo no quise..

- Tu tuviste a tu padre todo este tiempo, el te pudo entrenar y por eso eres muy fuerte. Mi padre estuvo ausente toda mi niñez y yo no tuve a nadie con quien practicar. Sólo Gohan me enseñaba pero eran raras las veces que lo hacía, pues siempre se la pasaban estudiando.

- _Goten..._

- Tienes razón... -Dijo entre sollozos- Soy débil. Si fuera fuerte me habría entrenado a mi mismo como lo hizo mi papá pero no lo hice porque soy débil... Yo no...

- ¡Agh! ¡Ya cállate! - Gritó el ojiazul, acercándose a su mejor amigo- ¡Bien sabes que eso no es cierto! Si fueras débil no habríamos hecho muchas cosas como en la pelea de Buu. ¡Lo hicimos juntos!

- Pero estábamos fusionados...

- Si, y al fusionarnos nos hacemos más fuertes ¿Por qué? Porque cada uno tiene su fuerza y yo en lo personal te digo que cuando nos fusionamos me sentí MUCHO más fuerte.

- ¿Es enserio? -Preguntó incrédulo Goten, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Muy enserio...

- Yo... -Sonrió enteramente mientras miraba los ojos de Trunks. El ojiazul tembló un poco. Recien caía en la cuenta de lo cerca que se había puesto de Goten- Oye... Me gustan tus ojos...

- _¿Qué? _-Sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas- Gracias... A mi... A mi... Me gustan tus...- Sin darse cuenta, había bajado a mirar los labios del pelinegro.

- ¿Trunks?

No escuchó al llamado, se había perdido completamente en los labios de Goten, se veían tan suaves. Se acercó lentamente, decidido a probarlos... Y lo hizo. Si, tan suaves como se veían y tan dulces como pensaba que sabían. Goten se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que Trunks estaba haciendo y por alguna razón, no podía alejarlo, pero no es que no podía, sino que NO QUERÍA. El sabor de los labios de su compañero de entrenamientos era tan indescriptible, tan... perfecto... Como si todas las cosas buenas estuvieran en ellos. Una de las razones por las que no deseaba separarse. La falta de aire les jugo una mala pasada, por lo que tuvieron que separarse, pero lo hicieron tan lentamente, como si fuera un castigo que tuvieran que separar sus labios.

- Esto...

- Hay que ir a casa...

- Pero Trunks...

- ¿No quieres venir entrenar mañana? -Sonrió. Aún tenía las mejillas rosadas y todavía sentía el ardor en ellas.

- Ah... ¡Si! -Exclamó Goten, sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos- Yo... ¡Mañana te ganaré! -Dijo decidido, empezando a correr.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Ya quisieras tonto! -Rió de buena gana para seguir a su mejor amigo.

Algo nuevo habían sentido, un nuevo sentimiento que no sabían que era, pero algo si sabía... De que se repetía... Se repetía.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enserio, amo a estos dos. Bueno, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejar un review y ¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
